Vengence
by Paranoir
Summary: Set some years after volumes one and two: Elle Driver is back with Go-Go's sister and a mysterious stranger... this time, however, Bea's daughter gets involved.
1. Black Mamba vs California Mountain Snake

**Black Mamba vs. California Mountain Snake**

Elle looked down the hall at her adversary, and smiled.

'Hello, Bea.'

She saw the woman was slightly surprised. 'Elle Driver. Now _how_ the _fuck _did you ever get out of that trailer?'

'_Calm down, girl', _she thought to herself as she felt her blood begin to boil. _'Don't listen to the bitch… she always gets you like this.' _

'What's the matter? Cat got ya tongue?'

Elle closed her eyes, and calmed herself down. She looked straight at Beatrix, and began to smile once again. 'I have some… very _sad_ news for you. While you were off playing Mummy, Mr. Hanzo passed away, _conveniently _leaving me with... a Hanzo sword of my own.'

Beatrix looked stricken. _'Bitch! _You killed him, didn't you?'

Elle's grin grew wider. 'Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies.' She had hit a nerve.

'Enough fucking around, let's do this!' Beatrix snarled as she unsheathed her sword.

'Aww, widdle Bea doesn't want to talk? How wude of her!' Elle mocked, before she too began to unsheathe her sword. 'You can't win, bitch! Remember El Paso? Thirteen years ago? Even then, when you were on your menstrual rampage, you didn't have the guts to kill me!'

'In case you forgot, bitch, I left you blind, and in the middle of a fucking desert!'

'And _we _left you with a bullet in your head. I guess we both forgot who we were dealing with. Never leave a job half done.'

'Are you ready, bitch?'

'As ready as I'll ever be.'

'Then bring it!'

As the two titans rushed each other, the front door opened.


	2. Your New Best Friend

**Your New Best Friend**

'Bartender! Another sake.'

The bartender looked at the girl sitting at the bar. She must've been 16, maybe 17, well under the drinking age, but the bartender didn't care. 'Haven't you had enough?'

The girl looked up, enraged, and slammed her mug down. 'Sake. Now!' she snarled.

'Okay, little lady, you've had quite enough to drink. How about you go home?' The girl slowly stood up, and in one graceful movement, leaped over the bar and clamped her hand around the bartender's neck.

'I asked you for more sake. Now when I _ask _you for something, you _fucking _do it!' As her grip grew tighter, the man began to rise off the ground. 'So let's try this again!'

The bartender tried to speak, but found he could only manage a weak gurgle.

'You know, _I'm _the victim here!' The girl's grip grew tighter yet. 'And, feel free to tell me if this next part gets a _little _too personal, because, you know, I'm _told _I have "boundary issues", but… _I'm hurt, _yes, _hurt, _by _your _incredibly selfish behavior! Why can't you give me what I ask for?' At this, the bartender gurgled.

'Oh!' the girl smiled. 'I'm _so _sorry, Mr. Bartender. It's just that… it begins to _pound, _ya know? Crush, and crackle in my brain, and I just get _so _excited and frustrated that-' and here the girl giggled slyly '-I _forget _that I'm strangling you!' She looked around the now deserted bar, and frowned. 'Everyone's left! And I thought we were having a party.' She looked up at the bartender. 'See? Now you don't get to watch!' With that, she threw the man across the room, and watched with glee as he hit the concrete wall, his skull crushing immediately. She was just about to rip open wide wooden cupboards, in search of more sake, when a cloaked and hooded figure entered the room.

'Yuki Yubari… _what _a mess you've made!'

Yuki looked up.

'You don't know me, but I'm here to make you the offer of a lifetime.'

'What kind of offer?'

'I know where _she _lives, Yuki. And don't play coy, you know who I'm talking about. The bitch. The Caucasian bitch who killed your sister. Wouldn't you just _love _to be able to have sweet revenge?'

'Who the fuckare you?'

'Who am I? I'm your new best friend.'


	3. Eye Spy

**Eye Spy**

Elle screamed out in pain as her eye was ripped out, and she fell backwards.

'You… BITCH!' she screamed as Beatrix slowly squished the eyeball between her toes.

'YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! DEAD, DEAD, DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!'

Bea turned, and, with the slightest of smiles, exited the trailer, Elle's screeching in her ears.

_Five hours later..._

As the door of the trailer once again slammed, Elle looked blindly towards the sound.

'Elle, Elle, Elle. Look at you! We need to get you out of here.'

Elle opened her mouth, and coughed hoarsely. 'Who… who are you?'

'I'm here to help. Now, stand up slowly.' Elle, still convulsing, slowly stood up, gripping the toilet bowl. 'That's it. Come on.'

'What're you-'

'Shhhh. I'm here to help, that's all you need to know, except... I bet you want revenge.'

Elle didn't need to be told who the stranger was talking about. 'That bitch! Of course I do!'

'And you can get it... if you stick with me, that is.'

'But... how? I hate to break it to you, but I'm as blind as a fuckin' bat.'

'_That, _my dear, is where _I _come in. You see, I know some people who know some people, if you get my drift, and those people have certain… yes, I suppose you _would _call them facilities, that can _fix _that little eye problem you have.'

'You mean… like an eye transplant?'

'Yes! Exactly, like an eye transplant. So then, you'll have two eyes, instead of one, and you'll be able to destroy the Bride… or should I say Beatrix?'

'You can call her Liza-fucking-Minnelli for all I care.'

'Good. Now, because we know that this is an _extremely _dangerous opponent, you shall be working with Yuki Yubari. Do you know her?'

'You mean the twin of that other girl, Go Go?'

'One and the same. We also need to visit the home of Vernita Green, to pick up someone special. Someone who'll give us the element of surprise.'

'Great. But… what's in it for you?'

'Ah, but we wouldn't want to give away the surprise _just _yet, now would we?'

'Fine. So what, we go get this Yubari girl, then to California?'

'Exactly.'

Elle smiled. 'Tokyo City, here I come.'


	4. The Good Doctor Bell

**The Good Doctor Bell**

_-ding-dong-_

The high sound penetrated the house, waking up it's two inhabitants. Nikki sat up, looking at her digital Barbie watch. It was 7:30 in the morning.

'It's alright Daddy, I've got it!' she shouted as she ran to the door. She opened it cautiously, but let it swing open when she saw a harmless-looking Japanese girl in a school uniform.

'Conigute wa!' the girl giggled.

'Hello...' Nikki said shyly.

'Singing Telegram for... the good Doctor Bell!'

'Who is it, honey?' Nikki's father's voice rang out through the hall.

'Someone for you, Daddy!' Nikki shouted, then ran back to her room. After a minute or so, Nikki's father appeared at the door, looking tired and disgruntled.

'Yeah?' he asked, stifling a yawn.

'Singing Telegram!' the girl announced, puffing out her chest.

'Can't it wait 'till later?'

Suddenly, the girl whipped out a large hunting knife. 'One for the money!' she screamed hysterically, then stabbed the doctor in the stomach. 'Two for the show!' she screeched again, and began to drag the knife upwards. 'Three to get ready!' she started dragging the knife sideways, cutting through more of the doctor's belly. 'Now GO, GO, GO!' and with that, she sliced the knife downwards, completing the shape.

'What... have you... done... to me?' the doctor groaned.

Yuki grabbed his hair, and violently pulled him towards her face. 'It's called _seppuku, _fuck-nut.' She spat in his face, then kicked him in the testicles. As he lay on the floor, slowly dying, she began to spasmodically stab the air around her.

The door opened, and Elle walked in. 'You're a fucking nut-case, you know that?'

Yuki turned, and glared. 'Where's the rug rat?'

'Dunno… let's try her room.' The two women walked up the stairs, Elle calmly, and Yuki skipping.

'Oh Maid Marion! We've come to _play, _Maid Marion!' Yuki crooned.

'Lemme handle this!' Elle snarled, and shoved Yuki out of the way. With a twisted grin on her once pretty face, she ripped open the door staring down at the shaking figure on the floor.

'Maid Marion!' Yuki pushed past Elle, grinning. 'Your new Mommies are hear, Marion!' She grabbed the girl, blankets and all, then abruptly rushed out of the room, ignoring the poor ten-year old's screams.

'Be careful!' Elle shouted after her. 'Ten years from now… that kid's gonna be worth a _lot._ And little Bea is going _down.'_


End file.
